For the purpose of charging an electric vehicle various standardised charging interfaces exist. Depending upon the interface specification in question the electric vehicle can be charged with different currents and with different voltages. For the purpose of charging the electric vehicle is connected via a charging cable with a charging station providing the electrical energy. The charging cable, which provides at one end at least one charging cable connector is embodied according to the currents and/or voltages with different cable cross-sections. From this it ensues that as a result of the different cable cross-sections the outer diameters of the charging cables vary considerably. In order to ensure a defined guidance of the charging cable out of the charging cable connector, the contour of the charging cable connector and in particular the charging cable connecting aperture provided on the connector housing is matched to the outer diameter in question. For this reason a large number of different connector housings exist for the variously specified charging cables.
Although in practice housings for charging cable connectors formed from two half-shells are of known art, it is receptacle housings for charging cable connectors that have in particular proved themselves. Since the receptacle housing is embodied such that it is closed on its outer surface, the charging cable before the assembly of the electrically-connected connector unit must be guided via the charging cable connecting aperture into the receptacle housing.